Snippets Of Our Lives
by Lady In Shadows
Summary: A collection of poetry from the Champions universe, sometimes caught only on recording.
1. By Taylor Brooks

Disclaimer: Champions is not mine.

Note from the Shadows: I know, I know, I need to work on my other fic, but... This is just to get my juices flowing. These are little snippets of poetry, written by my characters in Champions. Keep in mind that some of these characters have been deleted.

**Never Forget**

There are many sayings, some of them true.

There are many, and the right one is up to you.

Do we forgive and forget, as time goes by?

Do we forget what we lost, as we look up at the sky?

I think not. I think the saying is wrong.

I think we should hold onto our memories, a bitter-sweet song.

I won't forget what I have lost.

I won't forget what I have gained, I won't forget the cost.

I am older now, my eyes wide open.

I am wiser now, my heart still broken.

What I have gained, I may yet loose,

It all depends on what I choose.

If I choose to forget, my knowledge will go.

And the light that guided my path? Will no longer glow.

My world is black, my pain is real.

But can I not control what it is that I feel?

The one that I spoke to, right were his words.

And to this day, a better saying I have not hear,

I know not his name, nor did I see his face,

When I was alone, in that dark, dark place.

Yet his words still ring true, truer then you would bet-

"Forgive? Maybe, but _never_ forget."

_[Found on a desk inside Taylor Brooks home, with a blood tipped feather lying on top of it.]_


	2. By Shadow Lady

Disclaimer: Champions is not mine.

**My Sweet Child**

I didn't expect to care for her.

She's just a mad woman, a mortal cur!

So why do I find myself watching her sleep?

Why this pain? What makes my heart weep?

She means nothing to me! Nothing at all!

I would not care, were she to fall!

She's just a toy, a useful tool.

...Even saying that, I feel a fool.

For looking at her, there can be no doubt.

Her, I cannot get home without.

In my best interests, I made myself care.

And while I'm loathe to admit, she has touched my heart in ways none would dare.

Oh how I wish myself detached to be...

If only I were home! If only I were free!

I have never met someone so free, so wild...

My dear Lana... My sweet child.

_[Found written on one of the crates in the upper part of Sherrerra's]_


	3. Recording of Tija Marclone

Disclaimer: Champions is not mine!

**Welcome to my world!**

Welcome to my world! Won't you come and play?

I promise not to hurt you, if you'll only stay.

Aw, you grown ups are all the same...

Oh! I know! Do you want to play a game?

Look at all the fun we're having!

I'm so sad that your not laughing...

Hey! Stop that! Stop that -now-!

Or else I'll kill you! No, don't ask how!

Why are you still crying?

Do you think that I am lying?

Oh, good, you stopped!

Now you're head won't get chopped!

Oh not again, I didn't mean to make you cry!

Stop that! Or you'll _die_!

Oh, look how time learned to fly!

Chop chop, and goodbye!

_[Heard on security footage at Saint James Mental institute, during visiting hours of Tija Marclone. Video is not available for this recording.]_


	4. From Lana, to Kel

Disclaimer: Champions is not mine.

**Be Careful Too?**

Roses be red,

Violets be blue.

Lana be safe...

Kel be careful too?

_[Found scrawled in messy crayola, clutched to Lana's chest. Oddly enough, it never made it to Kan'deh'Len.]_


	5. Riani's farewell

Disclaimer: Champions is not mine.

**This One's For You.**

You taught me to trust, you taught me to care.

You taught me to put my faith where others would not dare.

You stood your ground, and never turned away.

You never seemed to listen to what your foes would say.

You were a pillar of strength, but shifting as sand.

A light in the dark of this forsaken land.

Now you are gone, as night turns to day.

Nothing will ever get in my way.

To my sister, my friend, as the sky's turning blue-

Hey, Mara- This one's for you.

_[Found stapled to Mara's door after she went through the portal.]_


End file.
